


Just What It Feels Like

by Ranua



Series: Outside Looking In [2]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranua/pseuds/Ranua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows what he's got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What It Feels Like

Steve loves Christian. That's a fact of life. They've lived in each others pockets and been at each others throats, fought for and against the world together for years. There is no question that Christian completes Steve. Shit, he feels like he needs to check for his balls just thinking that. And damn Tom Cruise for being the one to coin that phrase.

Since the whole Nashville thing fell through for Christian, and shit, did he want that to work out for his boy. He may not have liked how it went down, but he only wants success for Chris. Anyway, since the Sony thing blew up and out, they've been tight like they haven't been since the beginning. In fact, sometimes it feels like they're better.

He's always enjoyed their bond. It's the most satisfying relationship he's ever had with another person in his life. It feels the way his parents relationship looks. They talk about everything from cooking to football to actual feelings. They've been there for each other through the highs and picked each other up out of the lows. No matter how it sometimes looks, it is a partnership of equals. It's what Steve wants to spend the rest of his life as a part of. He's pretty sure Christian feels the same way.

They even touch like his parents do. A guiding hand at the small of the back, a hug in greeting. Hell, they almost cuddle when they watch a movie. The only thing missing is sex and he's long since resigned himself to that never happening. As fantastic as he's sure it'd be, he's perfectly content with the way things are. It's enough that he gets to spend his life with such an amazing person. The occasional physical itch is easily scratched with some blonde groupie.

Sometimes it feels like he's cheating on Christian. Though God knows the other man is no saint. Although, between the music, movies and t.v., where he could be hooking up with any one lately is a mystery. Maybe he's not and that's why the touching seems to have gone up a notch. He wonders if Chris knows what his behavior looks like from the outside. It's no wonder the internet lights up like Christmas after every show at Dante's.

Steve knows deep in his soul that sex and gender don't mean a thing when it comes to who you give your heart away to. And Christian, well Christian has owned Steve's heart for nearly a decade. And he's perfectly content to leave it in his possession for the rest of their lives.


End file.
